There May Be Blood
by Kate Ryan
Summary: There's a new ghoul at Monster High. With a fearleading skull-arship and her go-getter attitude, can Cleo keep this fresh blood in her place?
1. Chapter 1

MONSTER HIGH, SECOND FLOOR

HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE

2:03 PM

MOANDAY, OCTOBER 10th

Cleo de Nile was far from pleased. And, being an ancient Egyptian princess, that sat with her about as well as spilt grape juice at the maul mere inches away from her golden platforms (in short, it was a disaster waiting to happen). She had been called out of her eighth period Scary Hall-out of her fifty-five minutes of giving and getting love notes to her hotter than the Sahara boyfriend of two years Deuce Gorgon and passing ones of a more gossipy variety to her fellow fearleaders and best ghoulfriends about the monster they thought would take the Scream Queen crown at the hauntcoming dance-to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office. Cleo was just about to examine her royal (of course!) purple manicure for what she had to guess was the fifth time when the doors opened.

"Ah, Miss de Nile! You're here just in time." Headmistress B, who popped off her head and allowed a sigh to escape her purple lips, walked to her desk and sat down. She placed her head on the desk, and, which always creeped Cleo out since disembodiment was just a few misguided snips during the mummification dealio if you really thought about it, smiled.

"Of course, Headmistress. Now, what is it you needed me for?"

"It's actually a very serious matter, concerning your fearleaders and their latest placement at the Monster Mashionals."

Cleo felt as if someone had just cut out her heart-if the slaves hadn't already done that 5,827 years ago.

The Monster High fearleading squad had won the Spirit Staff, even though ex-member Toralei and her duo of dumb werecats had given a rival school that went on right before her own squad the routine, the one her BFF Ghoulia Yelps had calculated so they were sure to win. If not for the training of Scary Murphy, the MH fearleaders, even though it pained Cleo to admit it, would've had to deal with the gawking of their loser peers when the tables were turned. The thought of almost losing had kept Cleo awake the night after they had returned home, tossing and turning in her sarcophagus.

If Headmistress B wasn't impressed with her ghouls barely winning a cutthroat competition, was Monster High cutting its fearleading funding? Was the squad being dismembered? Would she lose all that hard-earned popularity she'd spent all of four weeks her freshman year securing?

"You see, I'm fully aware of all that went on behind the screams. I'm also very impressed with how your squad turned out. Winning a Spirit Staff is never easy, especially when you have to make up a routine in the few minutes before you go onstage. However, that's not the reason as to why I asked for you to come here."

Cleo felt like her jeweled headdress was squeezing her head about as tightly as Hisette did when she got surprised. Would Bloodgood disband the squad or just compliment it to death? She couldn't be sure with the way Bloodgood was smiling.

"I brought you here because we have a new student at Monster High that'll be arriving any day now."

So... Bloodgood wanted her to be a one-womummy welcome committee. That sure as the Underworld wasn't going to happen. If some fresh meat walked into the school and expected Cleo to treat her or him like another friend, Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator de Nile had no qualms about telling her or him to kiss her asp.

"She'll be attending Monster High on a fearleading scholarship. I must say, she's quite good at what she does."

A shiver ran across Cleo's deeply-tanned arms. A monster with any talent in the athletic department knew fearleading and casketball scholarships were the hardest scholarships to secure. Cleo didn't even have one; they were that hard to get, and she got everything she wanted and more!

"And how will she affect the future of the fearleading squad?" It was a dumb question. This ghoul would probably wear the uniform a monster of any variety or gender would kill to wear that Cleo had designed herself by Friday. This ghoul would probably be ushered, like she was the freaking queen of freaking Sheba, onto the team. This ghoul wouldn't have to undergo the new ghoul interviews Cleo conducted during Wednesday lunch. This ghoul, if she really had a fearleading scholarship, might just ruin Cleo's reign as the head fearleader!

Headmistress Bloodgood's body reached over and retrieved a file a few feet away. Her hands held it before her face as she read. The Egyptian princess tried to discreetly peer through the file, but, unfortunately, she couldn't see anything. It was as unreadable as her hieroglyphs had been when she was three BWIWSBC (Back When It Was Still B.C.).

"As much as I'd like to provide her a guaranteed spot," Bloodgood began as she carefully moved the file away from her face. "I know you fearleaders have your own way of doing things around here. As long as the school's reputation and ancient relics remain in tact for the time being, you may deal with her as you please. In other words, no hazing but do as you always do."

"Of course, Headmistress Bloodgood. I'll conduct the interview on Wednesday." Cleo stood from her chair and bowed her head. She may have been a true princess, but she wasn't about to fight with her headmistress and risk having it end up on her permanent Nile. The mummy girl began walking away until she was stopped.

"And Cleo, before you go?"

"Yes, Headmistress Bloodgood?"

"We may be at Monster High, but don't scare the ghoul to life."


	2. Chapter 2

MONSTER HIGH, FIRST FLOOR

THE FRONT CORPSEYARD

3:02 PM

MOANDAY, OCTOBER 10th

"A ghoul with a fearleading scholarship? Can we say 'voltage?'" A flurry of sparks erupted from Frankie Stein's neckbolts as all of the fearleading squad sat on the front steps of Monster High and, for the lesser-thans that Cleo needed but didn't really care for, on the ground by the flagpole. Every ghoul or guy at Monster High knew Frankie Stein, who was less than a year old, was excited and enthusiastic about everything, regardless of whether it was great or not so much. In this case, it certainly wasn't, and, for once, Cleo was ready to burst Frankie's bubble.

"You can if you want to hand over your fearleading uniform."

The ghouls gasped, except for Ghoulia. She was preoccupied with a task Cleo had given her-taking the time for the meeting-to open her mouth and let out an "uuuuuuuh" that would express her shock.

"I . . . I'm sorry, Cleo!" Frankie stammered. Her sparking was on the fritz! Cleo wasn't sure if Frankie was trying to save herself and was nervous or if she was short-circuiting.

"Silence! Anyone else?"

The ghouls were silent.

"Very well. As you all know now, there's a ghoul who can fearlead with the best of them coming to Monster High. But so what?"

The fearleaders whispered amongst themselves while she toyed with a loose bandage. She wished that when she crushed the thin linen, she was also crushing this fearleader ghoul. No one was permitted to jeopardize her spot on the squad. NO. ONE.

"What do you mean, Cleo?" Draculara asked, her eyes wide and even somewhat normal looking. Lagoona or Clawdeen probably did her eye make-up. "Isn't this the break we were hoping for?"

"Breaks are for rookie athletes who can't handle the competition, and, as the Monster High fearleaders, you all are above that. Any 'break' is nothing but a sign of weakness. And this fearleader? I belive that by adding a member, the Monster High administration's trying to form a better team, which means that they see our squad as . . ." Cleo narrowed her eyes the way she did whenever someone dared defy her power. ". . . weak!"

Cleo's ghoulfriends lowered their gaze. Clawdeen Wolf messed with the pink socks that peeked out over the tops of her purple wedges until they were over her furry, werewolf knees. Draculara twirled her pink umbrella nervously, threatening to expose herself to the sun and get a burn that Cleo knew lasted for what would seem like an eternity. Frankie sparked anxiously as she twisted a neckbolt. The other fearleaders, who always wore their uniforms because the monsters obviously had nothing better to do with their afterlives that didn't include a pair of hot pink pom poms, picked grass or, in Ghoulia's case, scribbled notes at a faster pace than usual.

"What about all those days we stayed after school, training? How, might I ask you, about the time we brought home the Spirit Staff? Did that mean nothing to them? To you, the ghouls who trained the hardest? What about all those casketball or volleybawl games that we cheered for? Were we weak during those events? Oh, my Ra, no! I say we show the administration how seriously UN-weak we are!"

"But what can we do, Cleo? If they want a new ghoul in the squad, they can just put her in, can't they?" Clawdeen's golden eyes met Cleo's, and, even without a puppy dog face, Cleo knew she had the chance to do as she wished . . . for the girls' craft, of course.

"Well, yes and no," Cleo said as she smoothed out her organdy top over her wrapped bust. "You see, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who called me out of Scary Hall to tell me about this ghoul, said she'd like to give this monster a spot, but she knows we have our own way of doing things here at Monster High. And, Frankie, I get that it's a sore subject for the both of us, and I'd rather leave it to fester somewhere else than out in the open, but what does a potential fearleader do with me, the captain, at lunch before she can officially be inducted onto the team?"

Frankie gasped and sparked. "The lunch interview!"

Clawdeen tossed her cinnamon-colored hair over her shoulder. "Not to burst your bubble, Cleo, but passing the interview's easy. All of us did with flying colors!"

Draculara nodded. "Yeah, even Frankie did after that mortalfying, we-won't-speak-of-it-after-this-last-time incident with Deuce."

During Frankie's lunch interview, in a desperate attempt to exude coolness the way the other fearleaders did, she'd lied about that tiny arm accessory more commonly known as a boyfriend. Frankie, a new girl who hadn't met many people and didn't know the MH golden couple, had noticed Deuce in the hallways and even talked to him, and, not knowing he was with Cleo, she'd told Cleo that Deuce was HER boyfriend. If not for an exclusive Justin Biter concert, that incident could've easily barred Frankie from fearleading and Cleo would've never forgiven her.

"Clawdeen and Draculara are right, Cleo. I was, what-barely over two weeks old when I interviewed? Anyone who knows pop culture or has an ounce of common sense can pass it," Frankie said. Her blue and green eye both read "utterly honest" in the sweetest way that Cleo wished she could sic Hisette on her friends for being right.

"Very well, then. I'll have to . . ." Cleo paused, allowing drama to mount with each passing second. ". . . change the questions!"

"Oh! And if the new ghoul doesn't pass . . ." Draculara began.

"Then she doesn't get on the fearleading squad." Clawdeen howled.

"And if she doesn't make the fearleading squad . . ." Frankie set her face with a determined smile.

"Then the administration won't see us as weak!" Cleo finished. "I think now that we've got our problem and solution established, we should celebrate. Blood-red mani/pedi at the maul anyone?"

Every fearleader raised her hand.

Oh, how it was good to be in charge!


	3. Chapter 3

MONSTER HIGH, SECOND FLOOR

FIRST PERIOD CLAWCULUS

8:12 AM

BOOSDAY, OCTOBER 11th

Deuce Gorgon tried to contain a yawn as the son of Medusa cracked open his Clawculus book, preparing to go over the problems he had only halfheartedly done last night. Deuce had (stupidly, which he now realized as his monsterous yawn finally escaped) stayed up to three in the moaning, trying to console Cleo over text about some new fearleader that would be arriving at Monster High any day now who probably wasn't going to be that big a deal. However, like he was so used to, he hadn't been able to get through to Cleo that a ghoul like her with her popularity wasn't about to be ousted by a transfer. Deuce slid off his cherry-red shades, set the frames an inch away from his left hand, and rubbed his chartreuse eyes with his right. Zeus, a girl like Cleo was worth all the drama but she could still be a serious handful!

"Class, before we begin, I have an announcement to make. So quiet down now, you hear!"

Deuce slipped his glasses back on, so as not to accidentally turn Mr. Lou Zarr, the normie substitute creature, to stone again. The last time the human had substituted, in a vain attempt at showing his authority after Deuce had arrived a moment after the bell had rung, courtesy of his locker being a d-bag, and proceeded to tell the teacher that "I'm not late; I'm Deuce," Mr. Zarr had demanded that Deuce remove his sunglasses in class. Needless to say, Mr. Z had gotten stoned. Deuce hated when he accidentally stoned people who weren't expecting it. As a teenage Gorgon, his stone gaze was only capable of lasting a day, which was just as convenient as it wasn't. For example, when you forget to get your high-maintenance girl a present for her birthday but, because she's told you about it for weeks, you know about an A-list event you could get her in by just stoning the bouncer? Convenient. Accidentally stoning the next-door neighbor's new puppy as it runs into a lane of traffic, especially one with an oncoming car that definitely won't stop? A little less than convenient, and, frankly, bound to end in a sad, sad way.

His green-yellow eyes, now safely hidden behind the tinted glass, peered at the door, which was opening.

A girl with impossibly long hair and equally impossibly long legs strolled in. Her black hair reached down to her butt . . . and it was in a high ponytail! Her icy-blue eyes peered nervously around as she passed the rows of students. She wore a tan leather jacket, a light blue plaid button-down that exposed just a hint of a black bra, snug, dark-wash jeans, and the kind of ankle boots (in a matching tan color to her vest) any fashionable ghoul ought to own. She had golden hoop earrings, a golden chain with a horse charm on the end around her neck, and a gold pinkie ring, which was a bat. While her eyes made it seem like she was shy to be there, her blood-red lips held a smirk that could easily be mistaken as a shy smile.

"As you can see, there's a new freak here at Monster High."

First period Clawculus clapped and whooted with excitement, which they rarely could do, given their situation. A few students in an all but forgotten last row of the classroom werewolf-whistled. In his state of exhaustion, Deuce could only give a small wave.

"Now, would you like for me to introduce you or would you like to do the honors?" the normie substitute asked as he fuddled with an uncooperative (and ugly) peach blazer.

"That's okay. I think I can manage."

The ghoul's voice definitely had an accent to it. Nothing twangy, like Clawdeen's, or foreign, like Draculara's, or definitely from down under, like Lagoona's. No, this girl's accent was . . . kind of rough and tumble.

"Hi, all! My name's Silvia Diabolos. I just transferred here from New Jersey. Fearleading scholarship. You know how it is." Silvia, Deuce decided, did have a smile that made more sense if it were a smirk. Silvia was the fearleader Cleo was so stressed over. "It's great to be here and meet you all, and I'm really looking forward to a lot of things that I hear are coming up. For one, I am SO in love with the hauntcoming dance already!"

"Feeling's mutual . . ."

"LUPE WOLF! THAT WAS NOT APPROPRIATE!"

Deuce chuckled despite himself. Leave it to Lupe Wolf, Clawdeen's and Clawd's slightly younger brother, to say what all the monster guys (except for Deuce, of course) were thinking.

"What?" Lupe asked. "I was just saying that I'm sure the dance'll love her back. You know how the theme's fairy tale? She's got the whole Rapunzel look in the bag."

The class laughed.

Silvia didn't so much as flinch. Instead, the ghoul smiled before opening her raspberry-red lips and saying, "Funny, Lupe, is it? I personally think you have more hair on your entire body than I do on my head alone. You, of all people, would be a superb Rapunzel. You seem like the 'damsel in distress' type."

The class let out a collective "burn" on Lupe's behalf. Silvia, a smirk etched onto her dark lips and a flicker of mischief burning in her eyes, continued standing before the entire class.

"Okay, okay . . . So, Silvia," Lupe continued, crossing her furry forearms over his chest. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm interested in what kind of monster you are. Basically, I just want to know who's your daddy!"

"LUPE WOLF-STILL NOT APPROPRIATE!"

Silvia shrugged.

"Really, Lupe?" She bit her lip. "I say I'm from New Jersey and I act a little devilish, which, believe me, isn't really acting for me at all, and you still can't figure it out? I understand that I wasn't placed in A.P. Clawculus, but this is like putting two and two together . . . I'm very disappointed."

Deuce blinked behind his glasses in surprise before loudly saying (for the whole class who obviously was too stupid to get it), "It can't be! You're the Jersey Devil!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Silvia laughed. "That's the title my dad goes by. I'm just his daughter."

"Jersey Devil? Doesn't your kind have red eyes?" Deuce asked.

Silvia held her hand up to indicate she was about to take out the contact lenses that hid her true eye color. She smiled a devilish smile, and, somehow, it seemed appropriate that she did. "You got me, Gorgon boy . . . Yeah, yeah, I can hear your snakes under the hood of your jacket. But if you really want to see, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Don't do it!"

"Are you crazy!"

"Dude, you're gonna get, like, soooooooooooooo stoned!"

"What?" Silvia asked, holding out her hands "Uh-oh, Spaghetti-o!" style. "If I keep my contact lenses in, I'll be fine. It's only a split second of naked eye contact that can get you stoned! Oh, or you can get stoned if you're wearing human-made visual aids . . . I guess we monsters just know how to make contacts and glasses an itty bit better!"

Deuce smiled. FINALLY! Someone who understood!

Silvia arched an eyebrow and smirked again.

"Hit me with your best shot, Gorgon boy!"

From your comments, I can tell you're loving this. That, to me as an aspiring, makes me feel amazing! As a big thank you to you, my readers and fellow writers, I decided to enclose Silvia's bio. I hope you enjoy!

SILVIA DIABOLOS

Age: 160 (in human years; 16, mine)

Daughter of the Jersey Devil

Killer Style: I wear rugged pieces you would expect a woodsman to wear with just a hint of color. I'm all about wearing things that won't restrict my athletic performance. Like, right now, I'm wearing a hot pink T-shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and some hot pink Converse shoes. Oh! And I'm also wearing my lucky horse necklace and my bat ring.

Freaky Flaw: I'm not always the best of team players, even when I should be. I'm used to being by myself.

Pet: None. I don't have the patience for one.

Favorite Activity: Fearleading. I got a scholarship to Monster High because of my fangtastic skills.

Biggest Pet Peeve: I can't stand it when people make fun of or pull my mane-er, I mean, hair. I can't stand it when people make fun of or pull my hair.

Fave School Subject: P.E. I love to run!

Least Fave Subject: Drama. If my fearleading teammates or captain doesn't like me or the moves I'm capable of doing, there's going to be more than a forty-five minute period can handle.

Favorite Color: I prefer neutral tones with a pop of color.

Favorite Food: Venison. Yes, I've probably eaten Bambi's third cousin. Deal with it.

BFFs: I tend to rub people the wrong way a lot, but, if I had to pick, I'd say my top three best friends are Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, and Deuce Gorgon. They either understand the pressures of being the new ghoul at school and an athlete.

There's more than Silvia coming. I plan on bringing in a whole bunch of new ghouls. It's gonna get fierce at MH!


	4. Chapter 4

MONSTER HIGH, FIRST FLOOR

THE CREEPATERIA LUNCH LINE

12:10 PM

BOOSDAY, OCTOBER 11th

By fifth period lunch, every monster boy and ghoul had heard that there was a new ghoul at school who was (a) not afraid of getting stoned by Deuce Gorgon; (b) the daughter of the Jersey Devil; and (c) a recipient of a fearleading scholarship. Even the ghouls and guy monsters without mouths were gossiping about her, even if the only way they could do it was telepathically. Which is why no one moved a muscle as she walked through the doors of the creepateria hours after Deuce had removed his glasses and NOT stoned her.

Silvia walked straight towards the lunchline. It was just like an ordinary cafeteria-only these guys and ghouls watched her like a volcano science experiment that they thought would blow soon. The MH student body obviously didn't get that she had nothing to hide besides her red eyes, which she didn't even need to hide. The eye thing was just something she prefered not to show off. She'd been so used to hiding her eyes at her human boarding school in Jersey (well, except for on weekends when she went to a fearleading camp her father had set her up at) that slipping in a pair of contacts was just a part of her daily beauty regime.

But maybe that was her problem.

She decided that, as soon as she sat down, she'd take her contact lenses out, one by one, so that everyone would see her true color eyes. And Silvia wouldn't hide a thing anymore, including how she prayed she wasn't going to be the least bit disappointed with the fearleading squad here.

"Hey, Silvia!"

"Oh, hi, Deuce!" Silvia turned and smiled as "Gorgon boy" came up beside her in the lunchline. After first period Clawculus and the show they'd put on about showing their true colors (well, she had while he'd just whipped off his sunglasses), they had hit it off. He'd walked her to second period Ge-ogre-phy and in third period, they had sat together and talked about their homes away from home when they should've been taking notes about how to study for that brutal Scary Aptitude Test that was fast approaching. "How was it in Culinary Arts? Bake any corpse-cakes?"

"None that were edible, actually."

They laughed as Silvia allowed the lunchlady to plop a few finger sandwiches onto her plate.

"Isn't it weird, being a guy in Culinary Arts?" Silvia asked.

"Not as weird as the Jersey Devil's daughter transferring into MH just weeks before the hauntcoming dance." Deuce raised an eyebrow while Silvia bit her bottom lip, snarling with defeat. It was the best point he could've made-and had.

Silvia picked up a carton of Goo Juice and set it on her tray.

"Do you know where you plan on sitting?" Deuce asked.

Silvia shrugged. In her grand moment of deciding she'd reveal her eyes to the cafeteria the minute she sat down, she hadn't decided where this grand moment would occur. At boarding school, Silvia's lunch partner was her roommate. Now that she was attending a more regular school (relatively speaking, mind you), where did a ghoul sit around here when she was new?

The bathrooms, like she was a cliche from a chick-flick movie? No way in hell would she do that!

The corpseyard? Negative. It was threatening to rain outside.

"Why don't you sit with my friends and I?" Deuce offered, seizing two cartons of Goo Juice, the way all boys seem to do. "They're a bunch of jocks that'll probably talk your ears off about practice for the upcoming casketball tournament in December, but they're a little less intimidating than most other groups might be."

"Are there any fearleaders that sit with y'all?" Silvia asked.

"They sit a few lunch tables away. Trust me; you'll fit in at the table." Deuce flashed his student ID to the lunch lady and lifted his tray from the rail. He waited as Silvia did the same, praying she'd take him up on his offer. "What do you say?"

"Well . . . okay. Sounds like fun."

By fifth period lunch, every monster boy and ghoul had heard that there was a new ghoul at school who was (a) not afraid of getting stoned by Deuce Gorgon; (b) the daughter of the Jersey Devil; and (c) a recipient of a fearleading scholarship. Even the ghouls and guy monsters without mouths were gossiping about her, even if the only way they could do it was telepathically. Which is why no one moved a muscle as she walked through the doors of the creepateria hours after Deuce had removed his glasses and NOT stoned her.

Well, everyone except Cleo.

Cleo crossed her bandage-clad legs and was just about to sip from her grape juice when she noticed something that only ghoulfriends of two years (or even two milliseconds, really) would notice, and she detested the sight instantly. Across the creepateria, a ghoul Cleo had never paid attention to was walking a few steps behind a smiling Deuce towards his table.

"Ghoulia, I need the popularity scroll. Now!"

Ghoulia reached into her bag and pulled out a papyrus roll. Cleo, in her haste to discover who this traitor was, immediately looked through every ghoul's entry. The only ones who made the list were pretty, and this ghoul should've been somewhere near the top. The truly scary thing was that she wasn't.

"Ghoulia, who is that ghoul over there?"

"Uuuuuuuhhhh . . ."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Uuuuuhh . . . Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . Uh!"

"How can we not have her in the popularity register? She's not an entry towards the bottom either!"

Draculara, Frankie, Clawdeen, and Lagoona Blue arrived at the red lunch table, carrying their trays and howling (which, in werewolf girl Clawdeen's case, she really was) with laughter. Cleo felt an ache in her heart.

Oh, how she wished she could bestow a Ghoul with the Worst Timing award instead of an MVP award when the season was over!

"Ghouls, question."

"Oh, but, Cleo! Can you hold on one sec? Clawdeen was telling all of us about a hilarious new ghoul she has in SAT Prep!" Draculara tossed back her head and laughed, her fangs on full display. Cleo suddenly had a desire for stake-and not the kind that would make Draculara faint because she was a vegan vampire.

Clawdeen laughed. "Apparently, she put Lupe in the doghouse after he said some not-so-appropriate things. That's my kind of ghoul!"

"Well, my kind of ghoul is the one who can tell me who THAT is!" Cleo snapped as she pointed at the ghoul who was waiting as Deuce brushed away crumbs from where she was about to sit down. Ra, her boyfriend was an asphole! He hadn't bothered to do that for her a month ago when they'd sat in the bleachers so that he could watch his friends play a casketball game when he'd had a sprained snake and couldn't play, and she'd gotten gum stuck to her bandages! "I swear to Ra, if she thinks she's going to steal by boyfriend-!"

"That's Silvia from SAT Prep!" Frankie cried out in surprise, her bolts shooting out sparks and her eyes wide with fear.

"Who?" Cleo asked.

"She's the one who put Lupe in his place and told the class jokes during SAT Prep! She's new here." Clawdeen covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't believe it! She doesn't seem like a boy thief! She-!"

"A new girl shows up at Monster High the day after I tell you all to watch out for any fresh meat, and no one thought about putting two and two together?" Cleo snapped, stupified.

"Ghoul, not to bust your bubble or whatever, but I wasn't invited to said meeting. 'Exclusive fearleaders only' deal didn't include me. So, are we still ace?" Lagoona asked, setting her tray on the table and zipping up the black and hot pink letterman jacket that threatened to expose her green bikini top underneath.

"Regardless, I have to deal with this!" Cleo stood as she planted her golden platforms on the creepateria floor and, her eyes fixed on her target, made her way towards her boyfriend and this Silvia ghoul. "I'll see you ghouls later."

"Can I tounch your snake?" Silvia asked, peripherally noticing in the corner of a red eye a green viper that had slithered out from under Deuce's gray hoodie. The Gorgon's eyebrows raised in shock, and his friends whooped with laughter. Silvia shook her head. "It isn't like you think! I meant the one on your head!"

Deuce laughed along with his friends before removing his hood and leaning forward so Silvia could extend her hand and carefully let one of the vipers in his snake-hawk curl around her finger.

"Are they being friendly?" Deuce asked.

"Hehehe, yeah!" Silvia giggled as the snake curled around a thin, alabaster-white finger and flicked its tongue, tickling her palm.

"So what're the Pine Barrens like?" Heath Burns asked. His orange hair kept flickering on and off, showing he was interested in the new ghoul that was sitting at the boys' table. Silvia made a note to invest in fire-retardent clothing, just in case a loose strand of hair "accidentally" floated her direction. "Are they as barren as they sound?"

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Silvia teased. "They're okay. It could be a little more exciting, I guess. But I'll probably get a real deaducation in partying here at Monster High. Right?"

The boys laughed, showing she certainly would. Silvia allowed the snake to slide back under Deuce's hood before taking a sip of her Goo Juice and waiting to her the boys' explanation.

"If you're looking for a deaducation in partying, Monster High's, like, the best place you can be." Heath poked a finger at Deuce's slithering head, which was looking down at his iCoffin. "D, isn't Cleo going to host the pre-hauntcoming dance party like always?"

"I think so. She hasn't complained about having to cancel things, so I'm guessing so." Deuce slid his iCoffin away. Leave it to the casketball coach to text him during school, demand an answer back ASAP, then gripe at him for texting during school. Deuce faced an expectant Silvia. "Cleo always hosts a party at her pyra-mansion. It's the day before the hauntcoming dance, so the whole weekend's basically one big party. You should be able to get invited."

"How's that?" Silvia asked.

"Cleo de Nile is the head fearleader, and all the fearleaders get an automatic invite. If you audition and get placed on the squad, you should be partying with us in no time. Here, I'll show you an album that's on the Ghostly Gossip." Deuce pulled out his iCoffin and tapped away as he searched the totally ghoul-ly website. "The best part is that Cleo's dad hates it when anyone throws a party, whether it's Cleo or her sister Nefera, but he makes an exception for just that night. It's like a Christmas miracle-but not."

"Well, her invite will arrive if she makes the squad . . ."

A ghoul in six-inch gold platforms set her tray between Deuce and Silvia. She eased herself into the seat and tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder, her gold streaks catching the light. Hand placed on top of Deuce's, the ghoul turned to face Silvia.

"I'm Cleo, the head fearleader. I couldn't help but hear that the new fearleader had arrived, what with all the gossip flying about around here." Her gold earrings swung back and forth, hypnotizing anyone who dared look at them. Silvia made sure to keep her focus on Cleo's blue eyes. "I usually reserve the fearleader interviews for Wednesday, but we can do it now if you want."

Silvia smiled. "Okay, then. Let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

MONSTER HIGH, FIRST FLOOR

THE CASKETBALL BOYS' TABLE

12:17 PM

BOOSDAY, OCTOBER 11th

Cleo and Silvia were locked in a staredown, even though they were sitting mere inches from each other, of epic proportions. Deuce's head was lowered as he moved further down the bench, not all that thrilled at having Cleo interview someone at his lunch table. The only thing that needed to be grilled at his table was food.

"The Monster High fearleading squad members are to exude absolute perfection. Your outfit today shows you have the attitude for the sport, but do you have that attitude to earn a spot?" Cleo asked. Her blue eyes narrowed even more. Silvia wondered how Cleo's face was so in tact after thousands of years. "Oh, and . . . you won't mind if the other fearleaders watch, right?"

Cleo snapped her fingers. Frankie, Draculara, and Clawdeen walked over to the table, forming a semi-circle around them. Most of the guys at the table exchanged excited glances, obviously hoping the most epic catfight of all time would unfold before their eyes.

"It's cool if they watch." Silvia wished, for a split second, she was all alone. There was a deep breath or two she needed to take, but she knew that showing ANY signs of weakness in front of Cleo, even playing with a strand of hair, meant she could kiss her spot good-bye. Which wasn't fair. But if that was how things would be, then Silvia was game.

"Fine. Let's begin." Cleo took a sip of juice to wet her palette. "I'll start with some basic questions every monster ought to know if they attend here. Then I'll get more personal. Okay?"

Silvia nodded and set her hands on her knees. "Okay."

"The Monster High fearleading colors are . . ."

"Black and pink. The pink was inspired by MAC 'Girl About Town.'"

Cleo resisted the urge to snarl. She would leave that to Clawdeen whenever the werewolf forgot to study for another SAT test. "Easy question. What shape is our school in?"

"A coffin."

"What's our anthem here at Monster High?"

"The Monster High Fright Song."

"Good. Ready for the personal questions?"

"Sure."

"Your favorite Gossip Ghoul character?"

"Serena van der Wolfsen. You?"

"Scare Woldorf. Would you ever wear a romper?"

"I'd sooner wear a noose."

"Favorite song?"

"I like to keep my options open."

"How do you feel about mixing prints?"

"Depends on the prints."

"Finish the thought: I can't leave home without . . ."

"My Blackbury."

"Fearleading routine you're best at?"

"The Touchdown Howl Back Kick."

"Boyfriend?" That question was always the real killer. Ghouls all across the spectrum from "so hot that guys probably fell at their flats" to "great fearleader, awful features" always tried to come up with the best answer if they lacked one or had one that wasn't exactly a boyfriend yet.

"Frankly, who needs one?"

Cleo felt like ripping out this ghoul's hair. Silvia was perfect. Just as perfect as her own friends had been when their interviews had occured, except for Frankie. No one's interview had tanked as badly as that. And if Frankie had made it onto the team, then did that mean Cleo had to automatically include Silvia?

"Very well. Gymnasium, three o' clock sharp. I'll be watching for an flaws in your Touchdown Howl Back Kick tomorrow afternoon. And if you're so much as a minute late, we'll assume you chose not to audition. Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6

A big huge thank you to everyone who has followed this story! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. However, I plan to keep working on it this summer! Thank you again for holding on for so long. I hope I'll make the wait worth it! : )

MONSTER HIGH, SECOND FLOOR

GHOULS' REST (IN PEACE) ROOM

2:51 PM

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 12th

"Cleo, again, I'm sorry I have to miss Silvia's audition, but all the ghouls in the Fashion Entrepreneur's club are depending on me to be there." Clawdeen uncapped and screwed her tube of lip gloss before slathering the red gloss across her lips. She adjusted the hem of the black skirt that was part of her FE club's outfit just as she turned to face the mummy girl. "If you want, you can reach me on my iCoffin. I'll be there as soon as my presentation's over and it's someone else's turn."

"Don't worry, Clawdeen! I'll be sure to send you a picture of how hil-scare-ious it'll be!" Cleo smirked as she adjusted the golden headband she wore, hippie-style. "I've got big plans for her."

"So that whole thing at lunch was just a ruse?" Clawdeen asked.

"Of course. Don't sound so surprised!" Cleo smiled as she reached over and tapped Clawdeen on her nose.

"And your plan would be?" Clawdeen asked.

"You'll see!" Cleo cooed as she picked up her black bag, swung it over her shoulder, and sashayed out of the restroom. She would be the first to reach the gym and set up a hidden camera or two just before messing with the tumbling mat. After Silvia started, every monster at MH would get the live feed from the Ghostly Gossip the minute Silvia's herkie got jerky.

And if a link somehow ended up in the inbox of the top fearleader recruiter's desk? Oops!

"It's two fifty-nine, and I'm here!" Silvia called as she entered the gymnasium. Her black ponytail swang back and forth as her red eyes canvassed the gym. There wasn't a single fearleader in sight

from the bleachers to the equipment closet. Had she been stood up by that Cleo ghoul? Probably. She wouldn't put it past her.

"Silvia. Are you ready to dance?"

Silvia turned to see Cleo. Cleo was wearing the hot pink and black fearleading uniform, which was due for a tune-up. There was a frayed edge on the skirt, and a tiny black scuff on the toe of her fearleading shoes. Overall, the outfit was flawless, if a little outdated. Silvia had performed in a state-of-the-art, makes-you-aerodynamic blood-red and black top-and-bottom combination in Jersey. But this was Monster High.

She was one someone else's turf now.

"More or less," the Jersey daughter replied.

"That reply doesn't sound like you are," Cleo stated. "And if your nerves are getting the better of you, what's the point in my being here to watch something that's not going to happen?

"Oh, I'm definitely ready." Silvia tilted her head to the side and cracked her neck just to demonstrate how confident she was. But in a hidden pocket of her subconscience, she was freaking out. Things weren't going to be like they were in Jersey: these were new ghoul rules, and she'd probably already broken some of them.

"Okay. Get in position, and I'll play the song."

Silvia walked confidently, purposefully, to the foot of the mat. A steady rhythm was beating in her ears that sounded more like heart beats than music. She flexed her adroit fingers, wiggled her toes, and stood in position.

Never once noticing Hisette slither under the work-out mat.

Cleo tapped her foot in time to the beat of the Monster High Fright Song. It didn't matter how many times she heard it or had to dance to it: it was HER song. She had waved her pom-poms to it many times before today, and today would be no exception. She wouldn't hand over her pom-poms to someone else. That was impossible.

Despite her confidence, Cleo felt the pressure.

Silvia's black ponytail swung in time to the beat the way no other ghoul's hair did. She shook her hips to certain beats when Cleo KNEW she should've done when creating the Monster High routine that had won the Monster Mash-ionals. And her back handspring? It would look like something out of a myth if she wore sparkly make up.

So yeah, Cleo was starting to lose her confidence.

However, just as Silvia was about to do the finale (a point and sexy staredown to the audience after asking the audience if they, like her, had spirits), the Jersey she-devil stepped on a lump in the work-out mat. Had it been an air bubble, Cleo would have had no choice but to accept her to the squad; the performance had been flawless, after all. But what followed was sure to end up on the Ghostly Gossip just as soon as Cleo stopped the streaming video on her iCoffin, tucked in her bag but peeking out just enough to get live coverage of Silvia's mortal-fying accident.

As Silvia stepped on the lump in the mat, a hiss echoed throughout the gymnasium. Hisette reared up from under the mat and flared her hood like a pervert in the trench coat. Silvia's equine-like genetics worked against her. The Sarah "Jersey" Parker wannabe panicked, falling flat on her butt and scooting back in reverse at record-breaking speeds. While Hisette followed her, Silvia glanced towards Cleo.

"Uh . . ." Silvia began. "H-h-help me!"

"Why? You did fine in your audition," she begrudgingly admitted. "Why do you need my help now?"

Silvia scampered to her feet and ran out of the gymnasium as fast as her shapely legs could carry her. She left her bag behind and didn't seem to be coming back for it any time soon. With Silvia long gone and Hisette slithering towards her owner, Cleo unscrewed the lid of her water bottle and took an especially sadistic pleasure in dumping its contents on Silvia's things. Her BlackBury was drenched. Her socks were drenched. Even a hair elastic Cleo was sure existed somewhere in the bottom of Silvia's bag (because, if you have hair that long, Cleo reasoned, you certainly wouldn't leave home without at least a Costco-sized box's worth of hair ties) was probably drenched.

Hisette stared up at Cleo with her unblinking yellow eyes. Cleo picked up her precious baby and allowed the snake to wrap itself around her arm, as it always did.

"C'mon, Hisette," Cleo cooed to her pet as she grabbed her bag and promptly turned off her iCoffin recording. "Let's go scare up something good out of this video, make her look like a total failure."


	7. Chapter 7

GORGON RESIDENCE

FIRST FLOOR KITCHEN

4:38 PM

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 12th

Deuce removed his glasses and his hood as he walked in through the kitchen back door into his home, welcomed by the familiar smells of his mother's Grecian cooking. Wait, cooking? His mother only did that on special occasions. What was up?

"Mom?" Deuce asked as his yellow-green eyes adjusted to the artificial light of the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Oh, honey, you're just in time," Madeline Gorgon cried as she walked past her son and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Would you mind terribly if I had you bake something before freshening up for dinner? We're having a visitor tonight, and it's imperative we make her stay as wonderful as possible."

"Her stay"? Deuce shrugged. Sure, he guessed. It was probably one of his mom's friends or an aunt. He hung up his hoodie on the pillar-like coat rack and got to work sifting through the cabinets, looking for a bowl and the Grecian dessert recipe book. "Anything she likes in particular you'd want me to make?"

"Oh, that's such a great idea to make something she'd like!" his mother cried as she waved away steam from a pot from which she'd just removed the lid. "Here, let me call . . ." Madeline reached into the folds in her sweater and pulled out a positively archaic cell phone. "Let me call her father and see what it is she likes."

Parental phone calls? Now that was interesting.

"Who's coming?" Deuce asked.

"An old friend's daughter. She just moved here from New Jersey."

"You mean Silvia Diabolos, the daughter of the Jersey Devil?" the Gorgon boy asked. He didn't mind Silvia. He was actually pretty okay with the idea of her coming over. She was neat and easy to talk to, like one of the guys. And the eye thing? Really cool.

"Yes, she just transferred to Monster High! I'm guessing you know her already, so dinner should go better than planned." Madeline turned her attention to the sound of crackling on her phone. "Jay, are you there? It's Madeline. . . .Gorgon, yes! . . . well, I'm doing fine! And how about yourself?" She stirred as she talked and smiled. So obviously she was friends with the Jersey Devil. A Grecian monster and one of America's oldest myths of a cryptozoological being? Who would've known? "That's good news. I can't believe Silvia's old enough to go to high school. I remember when she wasn't any bigger than a Pine Barrens sapling. But that's not the reason I asked. Jay, do you happen to know your daughter's favorite dessert?" Madeline laughed. "Well, Silvia, yes. I know you and your wife had just as many children as your mother did!"

So Silvia had twelve brothers and sisters? Deuce tried not to wonder how he could've missed that detail as he held a whisk in his hand, just in case it would be needed.

"Corpse-cakes. Excellent. That's do-able. Thank you, Jay! I can't wait to get to see Silvia after so long! I'm sure she misses you."

"So . . ." Deuce began. "Silvia's got a big family?"

"Oh, yes!" Madeline replied as she turned off the stove and went about setting the table as the meal cooled. "There's Silvia, eight older brothers and sisters, and a set of younger triplet girls. And, I always feel really bad about this: I can never remember all of the names. They're all related to trees, horses, and bats."

"'Silvia' is a tree-related name?" Deuce asked, sprinkling sugar atop the bowl of ingredients so it was distributed evenly.

"Yes, Deuce," Madeline said, almost shocked. "It's a variation of the Latin word 'silvam' meaning 'forest.'I know we're Greek, but I thought you at least knew some Latin."

"Oh. My bad," Deuce murmured.

Madeline shook her head as she shined a fork before muttering, "I truly have failed as a mother."

"What time is Silvia coming over?" Deuce asked.

Madeline laid the fork down and checked the sundial on the wall. "Here, I'll take over the corpsecakes. You go get dressed. She'll be here in about ten minutes."

Ding-dong!

Her father had told her that Madeline was a sucker for the traditions of her old home and had never met a theme she didn't like, so Silvia, wanting to humor the Gorgon matron, was now standing outside the Gorgon residence in a white Grecian-inspired tunic. Her black hair was in a high ponytail, and her red eyes had been lined with kohl. She shifted her weight from one gladiator sandal-clad foot to the other as she waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal Deuce, dressed to the nines.

"DEUCE?" Silvia declared in surprise.

"Hey," he laughed, giving her a tiny wave.

Silvia smiled. "Oh, my God! Wow . . . What're you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Gorgon . . . Of course!" Silvia rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. At least there'll be someone I know who's my age at this dinner."

"Yeah, that'll be cool." Deuce laughed and tucked a hand into the pocket of his black and gray pinstriped pants. "Crap! Sorry for not saying earlier. Come in."

"Why such a reaction?" Silvia asked as she stepped over the threshold and looked Deuce in his yellow-green eyes. "I can come in without permission. It's just rude to do so."

"Oh, yeah. Once you're friends with vampires, you kind of think everyone has to be invited in." Deuce smiled as Silvia giggled appropriately at his assertion. She shrugged. He wondered how, for someone so chill, she and Cleo weren't able to get along. It just didn't make sense.

"Makes sense."

"Is that the voice of a Diabolos I hear in my atrium?" Madeline's voice cried as the sound of clinking glasses echoed in the kitchen. Deuce cringed at how high-pitched his mother's voice sounded. Had she started drinking?

"Yes, it is!" Silvia smiled as she entered the kitchen and gave Madeline a warm hug. "It's so great to finally see you again, Mrs. Gorgon."

Deuce's mother's cheeks were red and she seemed more giggly than usual. Oh, Zeus . . . She WAS drunk. But . . . why? Madeline would say and ask about the most awkward things after one too many sips. She'd probably ask how far he and Cleo had gone (far enough) or if Deuce had heard from his father, who had moved away with his life partner Perseus (yet another reason why his mother hated the name) after the divorce had gone through.

"Oh, please, I'm divorced! You can call me Madeline. You're old enough now."

Oh, Zeus, why? Deuce avoided his mother's smile. One of his snakes slithered to hide his face away from Silvia as she turned back to look to him. Deuce couldn't believe his luck-or lack thereof. No one at Monster High knew about the divorce. He'd always just said his dad worked a business back in Greece. No one knew. And now a girl he'd just met yesterday knew the secret he'd kept from his coach, his teammates, his girlfriend of two years?

Silvia gave a polite smile. She'd had no idea that Madeline was now single. "Alright, Madeline. I've missed you. Now . . ." Silvia noticed Deuce was now hanging back, biting his forked tongue. "May I ask what there is to eat?"

Thank Zeus Silvia's good at changing subjects, Deuce thought to himself.

"Yes, you may," Madeline said with a bigger smile than necessary. "We're having ameletita, and I have a smaller dish of spanakorizo, if you want any."

Silvia lifted her pert nose. "It smells amazing!"

Deuce smiled a little. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was definitely Silvia's ability to adapt. She was so chill. So unlike Cleo . . .

Deuce shook the thought from his head before he could entertain it any further.

"I'm glad you think so! Don't be shy; dig in!" Madeline said as she poured two more glasses of wine and gave it to Deuce and Silvia.

It's part of our ancient Greek culture, Deuce reminded himself as he noticed Silvia's discreet surprise at being offered wine. I was hardly breast-fed so much as I drank wine growing up. It's okay.

Silvia lifted a forkful of ameletita to her mouth and chewed it as slowly as possible, savoring every hint of flavor. "Goodness, it's delicious! Now . . ." Silvia licked her lips before pointing at the dishes. "I know spanakorizo is a spinach and rice stew cooked with lemon and olive oil sauces, but what's ameletita? It's really meaty and chewy."

Madeline laughed.

"Now, don't tell Deuce, because I've been feeding this to him for years without complaint, but amalatita is a wonderful Grecian dish made from grilled lamb's testicles." Madeline smiled and took yet another sip of her wine.

Deuce paled. WHAT?

"Please excuse me," Deuce muttered as he left the table, ready to throw up.

"I wonder what got into him," Madeline mused.

"Would you like me to check?" Silvia asked, glancing over her shoulder in the direction Deuce had stalked off. Madeline set down her glass.

"Yes, I think that'd be lovely."


End file.
